


Through the Looking Glass

by YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Time Travel, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter/pseuds/YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter
Summary: When Auror Harry Potter brings a Looking Glass to his office after a raid, he has no clue what dimension his children, Scorpius and Sirius, fall into after peering into it. Now, he and his husband Draco must save Scorpius and Sirius from a world where Tom Riddle is winning, and Draco is a proud Death Eater.





	Through the Looking Glass

Scorpius held his little brother's hand as their dad took them to the Auror offices. "Can we go somewhere for lunch? I hate the stupid canteen food!"

"Then I suppose you won't be eating lunch." Hmph. Please. They'd cave and get them whatever they wanted after they learned a 'lesson.' Scorpius was sure he'd be eating proper food within the hour. "Come on, we need to meet your idiot father before he gets into trouble."

"Hmph." Scorpius followed their dad, pulling Sirius along. " _Siri._  Come on."

"I'm coming! Don't walk so fast!" Siri stumbled and tripped after him, near hitting the floor.

"Scorpius, be nice to your brother."

"But  _Daddy!_  You're the one always saying don't drag our feet! He's doing that!"

"He's also smaller than you." Ugh! It was always about Siri being smaller, Scorpius being more responsible, and it wasn't  _fair_! "Come on, your father should be here by now."

" _Hmph._ " Scorpius tugged Siri into their dad's office, seeing the man setting something big in a corner of the office.

"Hey, Dray. Hey boys."

"Dad!" Siri let go of Scorpius' hand and ran to hug their dad, the man scooping Siri up and laughing. "It's been so long!"

"Siri," their dad laughed some more. "I saw you two at lunch yesterday." He looked over to Daddy. "Sorry, we  _really_  didn't expect to find so much on that raid, last night. I haven't been able to kip off for a nap."

"Oh, look, Aurors unprepared. I'm so surprised." Daddy smiled and walked over to Dad, Scorpius making a face as the two  _kissed_. "Regardless, I'm glad you're back safe."

"You're gross. Don't be all mushy and gross."

Dad grinned, wrapping an arm around Daddy's waist. "You're glad I'm back, huh? Wanna show me how glad?"

"Don't be gross," Siri pouted, placing his hands over Dad's mouth with a huff. "Stop it. Hey, hey, what were you covering? What is it?"

"Oh, that. It's something we picked up on the raid. We picked up a lot on the raid, so since the lock-up room was filled up, I volunteered to keep it in here for a little while."

"Ever the Savior, aren't you," Daddy asked him with a smile, rolling his eyes. Dad blew a puff of air in Daddy's face, Scorpius moving around the desk to look at the object. It was covered, but it was tall- Really, really tall. Looked thin, though.

"Can we look at it?"

"Probably better not, considering this is a Looking Glass."

"What's a Looking Glass?"

"You found a Looking Glass?" Daddy frowned, peeking under the curtain before dropping it. "They're powerful magical artifacts that show you an alternate version of reality."

"Alternate version of reality," Scorpius repeated with a frown. "Like... A mirror to where you're a girl?" There was a burst of laughter from Dad, who nodded along after a moment.

"Yeah, like that, kind of. I mean, one of them could lead you to the past, I guess, but generally it's kind of random what it shows and where it leads you to."

"Can we see," Siri immediately asked, bouncing on his feet.

"No, you may not," Daddy said immediately, which, really, ruin all the fun. "Looking for too long is one of the ways to activate it - and if you slip up and touch it then you're gone to that reality! No, no, no, far too dangerous."

"Then why'd you tell us," Scorpius asked with a frown.

"Because knowledge is power and-"

"You just would have looked anyways," Dad laughed, finally setting Siri down. "C'mon, you two, let's go get some lunch, okay?"

"I'm not hungry," Scorpius huffed, flopping down in Dad's chair.

"I don't want to eat if Scorpius doesn't want to!" Ugh. Siri was already tearing up again - the crybaby - and latching onto him as usual.

"Oh... Alright, alright. Scorpius, you and your brother stay here, don't touch the mirror, we'll go grab something for just a moment, don't touch the mirror. We're going to lock the door behind us, as well. And please -"

"Don't touch the mirror, alright, we get it. Jeez, we're not little babies- Or at least,  _I'm_  not." Scorpius was perfectly able to take care of himself, thank you.

"I'm not a baby, neither!"

"It's  _either,_  Siri," Scorpius sighed. Brothers.

"Yeah, well I'm not!"

"We'll be right back," Dad sighed, tousling Scorpius' hair. "Behave and look after your brother."

"When don't I," he sighed, rolling his eyes. The moment the door closed, he sprang up. "Help me get this sheet off, Siri!"

"They told us not to look at it, though." Siri frowned and moved to help anyways, tugging at the sheet and not being much help, overall. "It's stuck."

"Ugh, you're doing it all wrong!" Scorpius helped his brother pull at the sheet, the two falling once it finally released. "And Daddy only said not to touch it. We didn't touch it. We touched the sheet."

"Shouldn't we not be looking at it- Daddy said looking at it was bad, too! Why are we even doing this- Scorpius, I'm hungry, we should have eaten with Dad and Daddy."

"Don't worry," Scorpius said with a roll of his eyes. "Dad and Daddy are going to the canteen to get the gross food and then they're going to come back and get us to get us good food! And he said as long as we didn't touch it, nothing would really happen."

"Alright..." Siri looked over Scorpius' shoulder and into the mirror, tugging at his shirt a moment later. "I think I see Daddy in it."

"I think you're right," Scorpius said, peering into the mirror. "But he looks... different." He looked younger, like a teenager. And he was walking around a  _mansion!_  "Where is he? And where's Dad?"

"Maybe they haven't met yet- Oh, no, they should have met by now. Maybe they haven't gotten together yet?" Siri leaned over his shoulder more, looking into the mirror. "I wonder what a younger Daddy is like."

"Dad says he's always been a drama queen. And how can they not be dating already?"

"Maybe it's just about to happen! Hey, do you think we'll see the moment they get together if we watch long enough?"

"Siri, why would they get together in a  _mansion?_ "

"I dunno. Maybe Daddy used to live in a mansion?"

"Then why don't we live in a mansion?"

"Maybe the mansion burned down- Hey, move over, I can't see!"

"You move over, I'm oldest!"

"I'm shorter, you should move!"

"Si- Siri!" With all the wrestling around  _Siri_  was doing, the two ended up toppling forward, right into the mirror. It felt almost like apparition, except Scorpius felt his whole body jerked. It was unpleasant and horrible, and he didn't like it and it was verging on being painful and then they were hitting the floor. Scorpius laid there and tried to catch his breath while beside him Siri started bawling like the little crybaby he was. " _Siri,_ " Scorpius huffed, swatting at his arm. "Stop being such a baby."

"But- But- But  _now we're lost!_  Now we're gonna get in trouble and we might never get ho- home!" Ugh, he just didn't stop.

"Well well well. What have we here?" Jeez, see, they were fine. Daddy had already found them and... Oh, that wasn't Daddy. Behind him, Siri seemed to have realized the same since he was now  _clinging_  to Scorpius. The younger version of Daddy looked down at them with a  _mean_  smile on his face. "Decided you'd just make it easy for us, did you, Potter? The Dark Lord will love to hear that."

"How does he know who we are," Siri whispered, Scorpius elbowing him to  _shut up_. "Ow! Scorp!"

The Draco in front of them laughed. "Oh, you truly  _are_  a fool. Disguise yourself with as many charms as you want, Potter, but you can't hide your magical signature, nor can your accomplice here. Now...  _Incarcerous!_ "

Magical ropes shot out and wrapped around them both, Scorpius yelping at how tight it was an ow, ow, ow, why was this Draco  _hurting them_! They were just kids! What kind of time had they fallen into? He flicked his wand at the two of them and they began to float along behind him. "Here we were, preparing for battle, and you just decided to come in! Uninvited, mind you, so you'll need to be punished for that as well as your other little transgressions. And I'll get the praise for being the one to find you!" When they were inside the big main room, Scorpius watched as the Draco pulled down his left sleeve and put his fingers to... No. No, it- It couldn't be.

Scorpius wasn't an idiot, he knew his dads' past - it was hard not to. Siri may not know, but Scorpius knew that they hadn't always gotten along. That changed, though. They won the war and it changed and they became friends and Daddy didn't have- Didn't have  _the Dark Mark_. That meant- Didn't that mean- "There had better be good reason for calling me here, Malfoy. There is a battle to prepare for."

"Yes, milord, of course. Potter has turned up on our step so graciously." What- No, really,  _what_?! Draco was handing them over to  _Voldemort_?! Why was he alive! He should be dead! Draco didn't look that long!

"Has he, now?" Oh, Merlin, Voldemort was looking at them.

"Yes, milord. The same pine sort of magical signature, though it seems he did find a way of partially disguising it. However, it is similar enough that I was certain without a doubt-"

"You were wrong." Watching as Voldemort stepped closer, Scorpius did his best to not flinch away from where he had only managed to sit up a little bit. He... He didn't look like the Voldemort he had seen old pictures of. He looked...human. "Curious, about the magical signatures, and I can see why you would make this mistake, but neither of them is Potter."

"Wha- But- Milord, surely the little one-" Draco tried to recover but was now giving the two of them uncertain looks.

"Yes, interesting, isn't it?" Voldemort grinned and Scorpius was more scared than he could ever remember being. "You don't get those types of features without breeding through pureblood lineage, but their magical signatures are none I recognize from any specific family."

"No, and Potter is most certainly not a pureblood," Draco finally said with a nod. "You are right, Milord. My apologies for bringing you here."

"You can't be blamed for not knowing, my follower. I'd rather be called out here and be wrong than not be called and have you been right. As for these two... Question how they got past your wards, if you wish, but do not kill them. Send them off once you are satisfied."

"Yes, Milord."

"Reconvene with us by nightfall, Draco. You and your Father shall be leading one of the main raids, after all." That had Draco giving that mean smile, again.

"It will be an honor, Milord." With that, Voldemort was smirking and turning with a swish of his robes, disappearing from the room. Scorpius gasped and took in a lungful of air and what... He hadn't even realized how dark and powerful that magic was until it was gone, and he could  _breathe_. "So then." Draco's wand flicked and the two of them landed unceremoniously on the floor, without the ropes around them. "How  _did_  you two get past the wards?"

"We-" Scorpius slapped a hand over Siri's mouth with a glare for him to be quiet. Who knew what these people would do if they found out there were  _other_  timelines.

"We came in on a dare, okay? It was either this or go jump in a lake for some stupid rock and I didn't want to get wet."

"That doesn't answer my question." His eyes seemed to flash like storm clouds with lightning as he leaned closer to them, wand tight in his hand. "How did you get past the wards?"

"Why should we tell  _you_?" Scorpius stood up and met his gaze evenly, hands clenched and no.  _No_. "I'm not afraid of you." This wasn't his Daddy and no matter what he did not lose.

"You ought to be." A flick of the wand and they- Were they just apparated? Scorpius looked around, and it looked like they were in a  _prison._  "Well. Until you're ready to answer, I suppose you'll be fine staying here. Now, I really must be going, we have a world to bring to its knees."

"You're going to lose." Scorpius stared up at Draco, ignoring Siri's whimper as the younger clutched his robes and clung to him. "Harry Potter is going to win."

"Ah, yes, speaking of him. Why  _are_  your signatures so similar?" Draco tilted his head at them this way, then that. "Every magical signature is unique, and if anything, I should recognize you from a pureblood line, and yet I can only feel Potter's magic. Why is that?"

Feeling a tug to his robes, Scorpius blinked and looked back to Siri, who at least managed to  _whisper._  "Looks wrong. His magic is too dark." ...Huh. Daddy's magic was always a little Dark, but if Siri said this was even darker... "Don't make him angry."

"Come now," Draco began to say kindly. "The faster you tell me everything I want to know, the faster we all can put this behind us and go." Okay, lying to Draco. He could do that. Maybe?

"It really was on a dare." Scorpius looked to the ground, acting as defeated as he could get away with - although still a little surly. "We crossed through behind this fence thing or whatever and snuck in when it didn't seem like anyone was looking. We were supposed to grab some kind of proof we were here and then go back to our friends. We weren't- We aren't- We aren't some disguised fighters!"

"Where? Which side of the house?" Specifics. Right, okay. Aah. That was bad. A lie should never be too- Okay, keep calm Scorpius.

"It was, um... It was the right side of the house when you face the front, I think? I don't know, I mean, there was some weird magic, but we wiggled past it, kind of."

"...Dobby," Draco called, and they were confused for only a moment, a sharp crack showing a house elf staring up at Draco meekly. "Check the eastern fencing for any sort of gap in the wards. Report back immediately."

"Y-Yes, Master Draco." Another sharp crack and the house elf was gone, Scorpius looking to the door and they needed to find a way back. Maybe if they went to the spot they had appeared and waited for Dad and Daddy to find them? That might work.

"Well. If we find that you're right, you'll be released. If not, you'll be here quite a bit longer. I've planning to do." With that, he turned and left, humming quietly.

"Scorp?" Siri spoke quietly, tugging on his shirt again. "I think we're in trouble."

"Yeah... Yeah, I think so, too, Siri."

::

"Alright, you two, let's go get -" Draco immediately dropped the plate he had carried at seeing the room was empty. Judging by the sound of another plate hitting the ground, Harry had noticed the same.

" _Fuck_." Harry was looking at the Looking Glass- The Looking Glass that  _didn't have a sheet on it_.

"They - They didn't actually - What am I saying, they're your boys, of course they did." Draco rushed over, peering into the mirror. "But, where are they? When?"

"It's a Looking Glass, Dray, they could be anywhere." Oh, big help Mister Savior was. "Dray, hey, calm down. We're going to find them, but we need to be calm about it and you look a second away from having one of your fits."

"That's because my boys are Merlin knows where, stuck in some alternate reality and we have no chance of finding them -" Of course, the moment he said it, the mirror rippled before they saw an image of  _their boys._  Draco was honestly ready to dive headfirst into the mirror before Harry was holding his wrists and keeping him from doing so.

" _Wait_." But- "Hey, we see them, right there, but we're going to watch long enough to see if we can't find anything else about where they ended up. Jumping into a world we know nothing of isn't very smart, Dray."

"Right. You're right. Of course." Draco gave him a nod, holding his hand as the two watched the mirror begin to ripple again. The image for their boys changed to show one of... Of Draco talking to  _him_. Oh, it wasn't Voldemort as he had known him, but he could still tell, clear as day. This was a Draco who was still a Death Eater. And he looked so much crueler... That was a Draco that  _loved_  being a Death Eater. "Right. Do we have a plan?"

"We should probably tell someone what's happened," Harry muttered, chewing on his lower lip as he stared at the mirror. "But I'm kind of worried we don't find them again if we let the mirror sit for too long."

"Right. Write Weasley a note and let's go. I'm not losing them, Harry." As Harry moved behind him, Draco kept his gaze on the mirror as more images rippled across it, flashes of scenes from this world. It seemed they were still in the war - ah, here were the boys again. In the  _dungeons_.

"Okay, left a note, let's go. We'll figure a way back here once we actually get them."

"Right." Draco held Harry's hand, nodding at him before reaching forward and brushing his fingers against the surface. A sharp jerk and it suddenly felt like his entire body was jerked forward and the only thing he could even really tell was that Harry's hand was still in his. Looking around, Draco saw the two of them had landed outside Borgin and Burkes. "Right, okay, it looked like they were in the manor-"

A sharp jerk and Draco was suddenly being pulled into an alleyway before he felt the familiar cold feeling of disguise charms being placed over him, "I don't think we want to be recognized right now, Dray."

"Right. Right, of course-" Draco stopped himself suddenly, picking up a tossed copy of the Daily prophet with shaking hands. "Harry. I think I don't need disguise charms."

"What? Of course, you... Oh. Oh, god." There on the front page of the Daily Prophet was news of Tom Riddle to be in line to become the next Minister of Magic. "Fuck-  _Fuck_."

"What the bloody hell changed?" The paper was near ripped out of Draco's hands, Harry going through it quickly and swearing more and more with each page turned.

"I think I did- Or that night in Godric's Hollow- He doesn't even look like we knew him. He looks- He looks like Riddle. Hogwarts, top of his class, perfect student Riddle."

"Riddle?" Draco peered over Harry's shoulder. "Lord Voldemort, legal name Tom Riddle  _Gaunt_  to be next in line to take the chair of minister of magic. His stances have been made clear on the Muggle magical tensions, and it is clear he plans to keep us safe."

"This is a world where he won," Harry said quietly. "We need to find the boys and get out of here.  _Now_. Will the wards still let you in even if you're from a different universe?"

"They should. It should recognize my magical signature, it shouldn't be that different." Draco held Harry's hand. "Let's go."

"Right. Start thinking of ways to get home because I have no idea," Harry sighed, tightening his grip on Draco's hand. "We're going to get them back."

"I know. And I already have an idea."

::

Scorpius sighed as Siri cried in the corner of their cell. They never should have touched that stupid mirror. Stupid Siri. It would have been fine if he hadn't pushed and knocked them into it. "Stop crying, already."

"Yes, it is rather annoying," Draco drawled, startling the two of them. "I was just told an interesting story." Ooh, dear, this was not going to be good for them, was it? Scorpius stood up, facing Draco.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Dobby told me there was no such gap. And for that matter, no way for you to get through the fence. I'm going to ask once more. Who are you. And how did you get here?"

"I told you, we're here because some of our friends dared us! Do you think I'd ever want to come into this creepy place  _willingly_ \- There's a prison in your cellar!"

"Dungeon. Who are you."

"A kid really in over his head." Did he get points for telling the truth that time?

"...Hmph. No matter. The Dark Lord wishes to see -"

"No, no, no!" Oh, no. "Our names are Scorpius and Sirius and we're not any trouble or threat or anything and please we just want to go home!" Idiot-  _Idiot_!

"... Now that's a little better. I think I like you more. What else do you want to tell me?" Before Siri could say anything more, Scorpius slapped a hand over the boy's mouth and glared over at Draco.

"We're not telling you anything. Just release us! What good are a couple of kids to you, anyways!"

"We'll find that out for ourselves." Draco smiled at Siri kindly. "If you tell me what I want to know, it will be easier on you."

"Scorp, just tell him," Siri whined, managing to wiggle free. "It's not like it matters once we go home!"

" _Siri,_ " Scorpius hissed. "We're not-"

"We're not even from this time!"

"Oh, you're not, are you? When are you from, then?"

"A few years in the future." Siri was still talking- Why was he still talking when Scorpius was trying to  _shut him up_. "We're from 2011, we just-" Finally getting the boy's mouth covered, Scorpius glared back at Draco.

But it was too late. Scorpius could see the way Draco's eyes lit up. "You're Potter's." Keeping Siri silent as he could, Scorpius only glared up at Draco as much as he could. This Draco was an idiot. He was glad Daddy wasn't one. "Oh, but you're not this Potter's sons, oh no. He's going to die tonight, so... You're from a time that we lost." Draco now was pacing in front of their cell. "Hm, the blond hair is most certainly pureblood breeding, the eyes as well. The names, Scorpius and Sirius, oh, mother often spoke of cousin Sirius, so then that leaves Black or Malfoy." He glanced to Siri, smirking. "But I suppose both are equally unlike, not with a sire so infantile and weak willed."

"Hey! Don't you talk about my brother like that!" Yeah, so, okay, Siri might have been a bit of a crybaby, but that didn't mean people like these- These  _Death Eaters_  got to say anything about him!

Draco seemed stunned for a moment before a smile curled on his lips. "Oh, I see..." He flicked his wand, and the door opened. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you. However, seeing as  _one_  of you at least is cooperative, should you answer his questions, no harm will befall you."

Glaring at Draco with every scrap of rage his nine-year-old body could muster, Scorpius  _sneered_  as he grabbed Siri's hand and  _walked_  by Draco. Not stomped, not ran, not skittered. No. He sneered and calmly walked by like this was all going to plan. Scorpius heard the door close behind them and a moment later, Draco's shoes 'clip clip'ed after them. "Now, you need not address him as Milord, but you  _will_  be respectful. You will tell him the truth, as well, but you needn't worry about that part. Any failure to comply with his wishes will make things very difficult for you, indeed."

" _Death Eater_ ," Scorpius sneered the worst insult he knew, tugging Siri closer and glaring back at Draco.

"Why thank you," Draco purred,  _grinning_  at them. Hmph. Be respectful to  _Voldemort_. Never-  _Never_.

"Just wait till our dads hear about this." That had the man - teen? - throwing his head back and laughing.

"I would love to know the events that led up to the two of  _you._ " This wasn't Daddy. Not at all. This was a Draco Malfoy twisted by the Death Eaters and insane- He was as insane as Lucius Malfoy. Scorpius had only met him once - just once. He really hoped they were rescued soon.

"Scorpius and Sirius Potter. Please, have a seat." For a moment, Scorpius felt nothing but fear, and behind him he could feel Siri quivering against him and giving a quiet whimper.

"We-" This man had killed so many. "We'd prefer not to...sir." Scorpius was scared.

"Very well, that is your choice, though please. I wouldn't be a proper host if I didn't offer tea," he said as a little house elf came up to the two of them with a tray. Scorpius swallowed as he hesitantly took the tea cup, nudging Siri to do the same. Saying no seemed like a very dangerous thing to do right now. Scorpius didn't dare take a sip, but he couldn't warn Siri off from it before the boy took a small sip from his own cup. "Good... Now. How did the two of you get here?"

"We don't know." Why was- Truth telling serum. Of course-  _Of course_. Ooh, they were going to die today. "We appeared in this room and then not-Daddy found us and took us to this prison in the cellar."

"What were you doing before you appeared in this room?"

"Oh, we were in Dad's office! We were waiting for him and Daddy to get back, so we could go get some good food." Okay, nothing too bad, yet.

"I see. And what knowledge do you, little one, have of Lord Voldemort?"

"Um... Everyone called him You-Know-Who, he did a lot of bad stuff, and no one talks about him in front of me."

"With whom do you often affiliate yourself with?"

A long silence, Scorpius wondering if Siri was fighting the potion before- "What does affiliate mean?" Wow. Wow- Was it too late to get a new brother?

"More Veritaserum."

"Are you certain, Milord?" Oh. Draco didn't sound so sure now, did he? "Too much in a child that young could cause complications." Complications? That didn't- Scorpius didn't like the sound of that.

"Three more drops should be enough, Draco."

"Yes, Milord." Scorpius watched as three more drops were added into Siri's tea, the boy nudged into drinking it and Scorpius- He didn't do anything. He felt like he  _couldn't_  do anything. Why wasn't he moving- He was supposed to be doing something.

"Now, let's try again. What do you know of the resistance?" At the question, Siri seemed a lot more confused and looked like he was starting to be in pain.

"I don't- I don't know- What does resistance mean?"

"Have you at all associated with the Harry Potter of this time?" Voldemort was getting visibly more upset, and Scorpius could only imagine what his magic  _looked_  like. Beside him, Siri was shaking in fear.

"A-Associated?"

"More Veritaserum."

"Ye-"

"No! We haven't talked to anyone besides you two in this time!" Scorpius stepped in front of his brother, feeling another wave of fear crash into him. "We don't know how we got here. We found something in our dad's office - he's an Auror - and it sent us here, that's all we know,  _please_."

"What was it you found?  _How did Harry Potter survive!_ "

"I don't know! I don't know, there were a lot of times he almost died!" Did he mean the Triwizard Cup or the war? There was- Scorpius didn't know that much. He was scared. He wanted his dads.

" _Godric's Hollow! How did he survive!_ "

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Just as Voldemort began to grab his wand, there was a noise from Draco and a frown. "The wards... Someone is altering the wards." He looked to Voldemort. "I think it's him."

"Gather a group at once and notify your Father to keep the wards unchanged." Voldemort looked down at them, Scorpius shaking as he tried to stay standing in front of Siri. "If it truly is Harry Potter then we might have use for you two, yet."

Draco left the room immediately, near  _running_  out. Voldemort stood and began to walk out before Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Lucius Malfoy all turned back up. "We're trying to keep the wards unchanged, but someone is altering them from the inside. The only people able to alter our wards are our own blood-" Draco stopped himself suddenly, looking down to the two boys.

"Well, well. It seems that the Harry Potter here to visit isn't alone and isn't ours," Voldemort chuckled. "How very intriguing... Draco, with me. You three, gather the others. I have a feeling things are going to get very fun. Come along, Scorpius and Sirius Potter. We're going to meet you father, now."

::

"I told you- I  _told you_  that altering the wards would let them know we were here!" Harry threw as strong a spell as he could at the Malfoy Manor wards, growing in frustration when nothing happened. "You're a Cursebreaker and these are  _your wards_  shouldn't this be done by now!"

"Dammit, Harry, you should know that for as quickly as I can alter the wards, they can undo it all. You're going to have to rush in while I try to hold them off and grab our boys. Once you three get through the Looking Glass, I won't have to fight the wards, and I'll be able to follow you."

"The Looking- Dray, we don't  _have_  the Looking Glass! I wouldn't even know where to start to find it in this alternate time- And no way am I letting you do something that dangerous!"

"Why do you think I know so much about it? There should be one in the attic of the Manor, under a sheet like the one you had on it!"

"I am  _not_  leaving you on your own!"

"If you want us all to get home, you're going to have to!"

"What the hell?" The two of them paused, Draco staring at where a younger Harry Potter was staring at them both. Staring for one moment longer, Draco finally shook his head and oh, this was going to get very complicated very quickly- Damn, the wards must have broken up their disguise charms as well, then.

"Harry. There's no time. Get the boys, and-"

"Oh, wonderful. You're all in the same place."

That voice... That voice was very, very familiar. It took Draco longer than he would have liked to realize just why that was. He was sure Harry had realized in a second- "Oh, god." Harry was clutching at his scar, but it didn't seem like he was in pain... When Draco finally looked up, he felt a fierce protectiveness within him swell at seeing the boys -  _his boys_  - held at wand point by that  _madman._

"How dare you." Still half-focused on adjusting the wards just enough that Harry wouldn't be thrown out of them, he was satisfied to see Harry draw his wand and point it at Riddle at once, eyes sharp and deadly and ah... There was the Potter he had fallen in love with.

"Release them, Tom. Now."

Little Sirius was sniffling while his brother remained cold and hardened. "D- Daddy?"

"Now why would I do that when these two have brought all that I wanted right to my doorstep." Riddle grinned, cold and cruel, and Scorpius  _glared_  back at him. Oh, that child was far too much like his father. "I'm very curious as to how  _this_  little arrangement came to be, however."

"I'm certain you are," Draco scoffed, his wand tight in his hand as he continued to battle with the wards. " _Harry._ " A swell of magic filled the area and Draco wasn't even sure what spell Harry used before there was magic and fighting all around them, spells being screamed out before the sharp cracks of Apparition filled the air and ah... With Draco messing with the wards that meant others could come in, too. It seemed the Potter of this time had friends as well. "Boys," Draco screamed over everything. "Get to the attic! Now!"

The wards completely shattered just as Draco felt a hand grab his and start to pull him along, "Dray, come  _on_. I'm really not up for fighting  _this_  Dark Lord again!"

"Have you seen the boys? I told them to go to the attic, but-" Draco was tripping as he tried to run alongside Harry.

"I saw them heading for the stairs-"

"Daddy!" Scorpius and Siri. They were on the stairs and oh, Merlin, they were alright. Draco immediately knelt and pulled them both into his arms. He didn't exactly know where the strength came from, but he was going to use it.

"Come on, I think I remember where it used to be." The boys clung to him tightly, Draco hugging them back just as fiercely and oh- Oh, they were so grounded, but they were  _safe_.

"Remember better-  _Protego Maxima_! Now, Dray, remember better  _now_."

"Bloody hell, I'm trying! I haven't been in this damn house in ten years!" He skidded down one of the halls and stopped at the end. "This is the entrance to the attic." A sudden  _Bombarda_  towards the ceiling and stairs - slightly cracked and burning now – had them crashing to the ground. "Harry, those are  _antique!_ "

"Yeah, well, not our time not your house and just for the record? I wanted to do this to that  _stupid_  vase your Mom sent us for the wedding!" Grabbing Scorpius, Harry ran up the stairs. "Come on, already!"

"Alright, you're okay, Sirius, you're okay," Draco reassured as they climbed the stairs.

"They're getting away!"

"The far side of the attic! In the corner behind the couch!"

Harry screamed a spell more than anything, probably to stop himself from swearing as countless  _antiques_  crashed down on the stairs and blocked the entrance they had just come through. Before Draco could yell at Harry  _again_ , Scorpius was speaking up, "That truth telling stuff, they gave Siri six drops of it."

"Bloody hell,  _six?!_  Any more would have  _hurt him!_ "

"Daddy I was scared, and I didn't want to get hurt and I tried to tell the truth, I  _tried-_ " Draco tucked his sweet little Siri close at once, soothing him down and oh, he wanted to raze this whole damn place down.

"I'm tempted to set this stupid place on fire," Harry muttered, suddenly shoving Draco to the floor. The dresser in front of them exploded the second Draco managed to catch himself. " _Fuck_."

"Do it," Draco said suddenly. "Burn it all, I don't care." Harry looked at him before dragging him up back to his feet and shoving him towards where the mirror was.

"Find our reality. Now." Harry set Scorpius down, pushing him forward as well. "Scorpius, don't let go of Dray's shirt, okay?"

"Okay." Scorpius held tightly onto Draco's shirt, Draco uncovering the mirror and watching it carefully. "Come on... Come on," he heard Scorpius whispering. The shouting from the Death Eaters were getting closer until Draco heard a spell shouted that was seared into his mind, the heat of the flames bearing down on them and making him gasp for breath.

"Harry! I got it!" That had to be it, that empty Auror office  _had_  to be! And if it wasn't then it had to be better than what they were facing right now. Looking back, he saw flames had taken over the attic and for a second - a small second - he was back in that damned room and watching it all burn to nothing. Then Harry was taking his hand and touching the mirror and it was all jerked out from under him. Draco took in a deep breath, coughing out the smoke and rubbing at his eyes. "Bloody hell."

The sound of something heavy hitting the floor and glass shattering to pieces had him jerking his head over to where Harry was standing over the now shattered Looking Glass, panting heavily as he slid to the floor, "Okay... Okay. That- Please never do anything like that again, okay, boys?"

"Okay. Okay, we promise we won't," Sirius said immediately, nodding his head.

"Yeah. Sorry." Still holding Sirius, Draco watched with amusement as Harry held an arm out to Scorpius with a small smile. Scorpius immediately hugged Harry, and Draco could see small tremors in his shoulders. "I guess...since we learned our lesson... You're not gonna ground us?"

"Two weeks," Draco sighed, soothing down Siri's hair and kissing at his forehead. "Starting tomorrow." Tonight... He was still a little too shaken to enforce any grounding tonight.

"I'm sorry," Siri said as he only clung to Draco. "Scorpius said looking at it didn't count as touching it." There was a gasp of outrage from Scorpius, Harry starting to  _laugh_. "Am I still in trouble?"

"Yes, you're still in trouble," Draco sighed, finally moving enough to sit by Harry's side and curl up to him. Harry was wrapping arm around him and dragging him close at once, kissing at his cheek.

"I really am sorry," Scorpius said, curled up to Harry. "It was my fault."

"You're forgiven," Harry chuckled, kissing at the top of Scorpius' head. "Just don't go looking for any more trouble for a while, okay?"

"Never again."


End file.
